


You Have My Sword. And My Heart Too

by rainbowangelkai



Category: Beyblade, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowangelkai/pseuds/rainbowangelkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei woken up in middle earth. How did he get here? And would he be able to help the fellowship yet let himself fall in love with the ranger? Maybe m-preg in later chapters. Aragorn/Rei Sam/Frodo Onesided Boromir/Rei</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I hope ya'll enjoy

A nasty bump

This wasn't real. Rei Kon is dreaming. How could he not be? One minute he was at home, sitting in his tree reading his romance novel. He knew his team mates would laugh at him, but he craved for romance, being eighteen he had only been in one relationship and even then that wasn't serious. But this...this defiantly had to be a dream, it had to be.

Rei was laying in what seemed like an open field, tall grass around him, a dark forest seemed to surrounded the open field. The sky was pure blue, the odd cloud in it. But that's not what bothered Rei, no, it was the eight people standing around him, each one dressing and looking rather...different.

"Look he's awake!" One of the younger ones, he seemed rather cheerful of life, that was noticeable, also was his clothes were rather unique they were a musty green trouser pants, and a white shirt with a beige waist coat. He also had a cloak. Rei had to do a double take of the child's feet, they were bare and...well rather hairy

"Come on Pip, leave the elf some room" Rei looked at the child standing next to the other, he wore similar clothing and had similar features, golden curled locks tuck behind their pointy ears. Rei looked at each one individually, each having something unique about them. There were the four children, two previously mentioned, one rather bulky one and a very slim one that seemed to cling to the bulky ones hand. Next to them was a rather sort man, ginger fizzy hair that went to his beard, he was wearing armour like clothing, and was that an axe attached to his belt?

Rei's eyes widened as he looked over the other companions. "Shh, its alright were not here tp hurt you" a soothing voice came beside him, Rei looked over and saw a beautiful male kneeling before him, long white blond locks reach down past his waist, also tucked behind his pointy ears. Rei noticed a bow and arrows behind the male, but could not bring himself to panic any further, the male seemed to sooth him completely

"W-were am I?" Rei's voice stuttered, the evidence that panic was still within him. When no one answered him straight away Rei quickly sat up "W-who are you all!?"

"Calm down master elf" The Short man growled out, with what seemed detest

"I'm not an elf!" Rei cried out, this caused the eight companions to freeze.

"Dear sir, have you forgotten who you are? Your ears gave you away, not just that but your looks too. You are an elf" A oldish male spoken, reminding Rei of an old wizard like Merlin. The old man was wearing a greyish blue robes and his hat was tall and pointed like a wizards.

"Gandalf...please he's just scared" The beautiful male spoke before turning to Rei "Forgive us. I'm Legolas Greenleaf son of King Thranduil of Mirkword. What may your name be?" The beautiful male spoke

Rei looked uncertain but the males patience was soothing to him "I-i'm Rei" He said slow

"Rei...it's a pleasure to meet you, how old are you?" Legolas asked curiously, the boy looked young.

"Eighteen" Rei muttered lowly but the elf heard

"Eighteen hundred?"

"No...eighteen years" Rei said with a frown, it was impossible for him to live as long. But everyone in the group gasp

"It's not possible!" The old man said "You look way older for an elf"

Rei growled "I'm not an elf! I'm a neko-jinn" Rei looked at each of the confusing faces of the group members

"Legolas I got the plant it should - Oh...he's awake." Rei's head shot around when he heard a new voice. The male was tall and well-built, his dark brown locks laid by his shoulders, but his eyes, those what got Rei's heart thumping. They were pure grey, like looking into the males soul. Rei couldn't move, speak nor could he breath!

Aragorn was suffering the same. He has never seen such a beautiful creature. He lightly coughed "Hello. I'm Aragorn son on Arathron...but you can call me Estel if you wish"

"He's not an Elf" The small male snorted out making Aragorn look at Legolas with confusion

"He say's he's a neko-jinn" He muttered softly, looking just as confused as the ranger. But none the less he ran his fingers through the boy's hair, soothing him as if he was his child. Rei leant into the touch, a soft purr escaped him, once again making everyone freeze.

A small nod from the wizard was made to Aragorn and Aragorn followed him to the off side of the group "I think he's telling the truth" The old wizard muttered "Look at his clothes, and he certainly doesn't speak elf either"

"But Gandalf, what is he? I have never heard such a thing called a neko-jinn" Aragorn stated, but his eyes were still upon the creature, how could he feel the need to protect his being?

Gandalf was quiet for a few moments "Well...he could be from...another world" the wizard spoke slowly for Aragorn, who looked at him in surprise shock "It has never properly been confirmed but there are notes from passed elfs and wizards, indicating a person not from our time were here. They never went into detail, I believe he could be one of these people. Perhaps he could help us" the wizard stated with hope

Aragorn looked back over to the boy who Legolas seemed to come rather close to, like his own kin. Aragorn felt the same, the need to protect him. But his reasons were far different from Legolas'


	2. Elf Graces an All.

Rei was sitting in front of a fire, it had been a few hours since he woken up, it was now night-time and the group had individually spoken to him, introducing themselves. The four children he first thought were in fact not children, they were in fact older than himself, they were Hobbits, or halflings. Rei was fascinated by them, they were rather amusing to watch especially Pippin, who was so child like he couldn't help but laugh at him. Other than Pippin there was Merry, who was always attached to Pippins hip, being best friends. Then there was Frodo and Sam, those two seemed to be attached by the hip for completely different reasons. It was obvious they were in love.

On his left was Legolas, he was in fact a elf, who Rei found himself being fond of. Legolas was so carefree and cared for nature but was very good with his bow and arrow. On his right was the short man who was actually a dwarf, Gimli. At first the dwarf didn't seem to like Rei but it was soon resolved when it came out Rei wasn't an elf. It seemed elves and dwarfs did not get on, Rei wasn't sure he even wanted to know the reason.

Next to Legolas was the four hobbits and next to them was a man, not Aragorn no. This man, Boromir was far different, his aura was darker, full of need and greed. Rei was rather wary of him, his eyes lingered on Rei's body rather too much, full of lust, and it made Rei's body shiver unpleasantly. Next to Gimli was the old man, who was actually a wizard like Rei first thought. Gandalf, he believed Rei was indeed from another world, but had no idea how to get him back.

Then...well then there was Aragorn, he was sitting opposite Rei on the other side of the fire. His eyes would not leave Rei's, but unlike Boromir's, his was kind and gentle. Rei found it hard to turn away from him, but he blushed every time none the less. He brought Legolas' cloak further around him, hoping no one could hear his heart beating rapidly.

"What are we going to do now?" the rough voice of Gimli spoke.

Everyone was silent, they all knew the journey was dangerous with or without Rei. Rei looked around the fellowship with unease. "Were are you all going?" He spoke clearly. Once again the group remained silent until Aragorn spoke

"Were going to Mordor" "Ara-" "No Gandalf, he has the right to know where we are heading before he decides to join us" Aragorn said sternly at the old wizard, though Aragorn never wants to let this beautiful creature go, he does not want to put his life in danger. "Mordor is a dark place. Its blocked out by black gates that are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." Aragorn repeated the words Boromir said in the council meeting earlier that day. He spoke lowly, giving Rei chills

"W-what are orcs?" Rei asked timidly

"Orcs were once Elves" Legolas took over "Dark elves, their mind poisoned by Sauron"

"He is the owner of a powerful ring" Aragorn came back in, standing up "One ring of great power, one ring to rule them all" Aragorn walked over to Frodo "We currently now have that one ring. But we intend to destroy it"

"Why?" Rei questioned "If its so powerful why destroy it?"

"Over two thousand years ago Sauron had middle earth in the palm of his hands" Aragon turned to look at Rei "This power it too much for anyone to bear, it will slowly destroy your mind, control you" Aragorn spoke "It needs to be destroyed, trust me on this" Rei could only nod, he did trust this man.

Aragorn gave a single nod back before he walked away to take the first watch. Slow many of the fellowship went to their own makeship beds, Gimli and Legolas the only two staying besides Rei. With little hesitation Rei stood up, letting the cloak fall from him, and he followed the ranger.

"So...what part do you play?" He asked once he sat beside the man

Aragorn looked over at Rei in surprise before he looked down at his sword, that rested upon his lap. "There is a kingdom here, called Gondor. When the great battle first started the king was killed. It was then that his son Isildur, picked up his father's sword and destroyed Sauron." Aragorn went silent for a moment "He went to destroy the ring but...he took the ring, promised to use it for the greater good. Many years passed, when Isildur and his men were ambushed by a pack of orcs. There he used the ring to flea whilst his men were getting slaughtered. It was there the ring abandoned Isildur leaving him to die"

Rei was silent as he listened to the story. But when Aragorn said nothing else he frowned "This doesn't mention how your involved" He mumbled softly

"I'm Isildur's heir, his blood runs through my veins"

Rei's mouth formed a 'o' as it clicked in his head. He was silent for a few moments he knew what troubled the male "You are not Isildur" He mumbled making Aragorn looked down at him.

Aragorn smiled down at Rei, and didn't hesitate to put his arm around him when he saw Rei starting to shiver "We'll see" He mumbled softly, smiling as he felt Rei snuggle into his side. Aragorn rested his cheek against the top of Rei's head "Whether you decide to join us or not Rei is completely up to you, but if you do decide to join us I will protect you no matter what, you have my sword...and my heart" When he heard no reply Aragorn looked down and smiled, seeing Rei fast asleep "Goodnight...my beautiful creature" He whispered kissing the top of Rei's head.

Slowly night turned to day and Aragorn couldn't sleep, his watch had ended hours ago yet his mind wouldn't rest. So he took up Rei watching. It was simple really. All he did was watch Rei as he slept, and boy didn't he sleep beautifully. Aragorn was far too busy concentrating on watching Rei he failed to sense Legolas sneaking up on him. This caused him to jump out of his skin and glare at Legolas, who brushed it off with a light chuckle

"You better be careful Aragorn he might wake up" Legolas nodded his head to the side and both he and Aragorn walked off just on the outskirts of camp "What are you doing Aragorn?"

The man frowned "What is it you mean?"

"I mean...why are you falling for him? What about Arwen? I thought you loved her?"

"I do...but only as a sister. She knows this Legolas, you know me! I would never do something without reason. Besides she has left middle earth with the rest of the elves" Aragorn spoken fast "I don't want to hurt him Legolas, I know you have bonded with him too. Not the same as me but as a sibling, I see it. He has that effect on us all" Aragorn spoke in a whisper tone "I believe he has something that'll save us all"

Legolas was quite for a few moments. Yes he knew that Aragorn had only loved Arwen as a sister, but he didn't know he had told her so, after all he was still wearing that jewel that she gave him "If you hurt him Aragorn I won't hesitate to kill you" He mumbled as he stormed off.

Aragorn sighed as he watched the elf go over to Rei, who was just waking up.

Rei groaned as he sat up blinking his eyes open. They widened for a second before everything rushed back to him and he sighed "So it wasn't a dream" He mumbled to himself

"Nope" Legolas smiled at him as he sat next to him "Your hair is a mess in that wrap" He chuckled lightly as he watched Rei fuss about unwrapping his hair letting it get tangled. Legolas laughed even more "Here...let me" Legolas knelt behind the neko and untangled the knots "Your hairs so soft" Legolas mumbled gently "Lets leave it out, you look so much better, and I think it'll be safer for you if we let people think you were an elf"

Rei nodded gently letting the elf fix his hair. Once finish he stood up and smiled "Look elf like now?"

Legolas laughed "You do not have the graces to be a elf yet...but I suppose that will be over look" He smiled softly as he too stood up. "Have you decided what you are going to do yet?" Rei shook his head "Yes I suppose it his a tough decision to make...but I think you should stay with us, it might be more dangerous for you to be on your own"

Rei nodded, he had thought of this. His eyes looked around the group, who where just waking up, his eyes locked on to Aragorn's which made him shyly smiled which was returned with a soft one. "I think I would like that" He spoke to Legolas, still looking at Aragorn.


	3. Day's Passing By

The days were passing by them, each day Aragorn and Rei grew closer and closer. Both Aragorn and Legolas taught Rei how to use a bow and sword, Rei learnt rather quickly, but he still felt the eyes of the other man upon the group. Boromir. Rei wasn't sure, but he was certain this was not who the man really was.

The fellowship where sitting in a rock quary, Boromir was teaching two of the hobbits, Pippin and Merry, on their sword skills. Rei couldn't help to smile

"The hobbits loves Boromir" Rei looked up at Aragorn who had spoken

"Yes...I believe he loves them too...he's more free with them, himself. I some times wonder..." Rei cut himself off

"You wonder what?" Aragorn asked, sitting next to him

Rei looked hesatant at first "I feel...like their is a darkness inside of him...something that is not meant to be there"

Before Aragorn spoke Gimli's loud voice was heard "I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome"

Aragorn scoffed making Rei raise an eyebrow "Will we not get a royal welcome?" Rei spoke lowly so only Argorn would hear

"Going to Moria would...would be my last resort" he mumbled in reply

Rei nodded in understanding and watched the Hobbits before something caught his eye. The neckace around Aragorns neck, it had caught his attention a few times. "That necklace...where did you get it?" Rei bit his lip "Sorry that was rather forward of me-"

"Its fine" Aragorn smiled "My...sister gave me it" At Rei's questionable look he explained "Remember I told you about me being Isildur's heir?" Rei nodded "Well, when he was killed his first born went into hiding. The line of the Gondor king has been hidden for years. There is a city called Rivendale, its a elvish city. Their king is called Elron, he is known to have looked after passed heir's of Gondor. So he took me in when my mother passed away. He was like a father to me, his children took me in. Twin sons and his daughter. His daughter, Arwen, is rather beautiful, one of the fairest elves people have seen. When I grew up I once thought I loved her. But I soon learnt it was a sibling love I shared." Aragorn smiled "Arwen of course knew, she is gifted like that, she did not share the same love that I once thought. She too loved me as a sibling. She gave me this, her mother gave it to her. A gift to remember her by. Arwen has left middle earth"

"Left?" Rei croaked out

"Its quite hard to explane...Elves say its a calling, when they feel they have no use for the world, they take a boat and go off to the sea, I suppose you would call it heaven" Rei nodded in understanding "Here" Aragorn took the necklace off and went to pass it to Rei

"Oh...no I couldn't! It's yours-"

"It's mine to do as I please...I think it will suit you better" Rei licked his dried lips and turned around So Aragorn could put it on him. When he turned back Aragorn held in his gasp "You...it suits you" he spole gently, running his fingers through Rei's raven hair

Rei blushed lightly before he eagerly dug through his pockets and pulled out his red bandana "It's no jewel but...my mother gave this to me before...well before she left me" He soke as he tied it around aragorns wrist, so not to be in his way "That symbol...it's called the Yin and Yang, it is like oposites water and fire, high and low, light and dark. It's how even though there oposite together their even greater" he spoke smiling.

Aragorn felt touched, glad to learn different information. His fingers traced the material. "Thank you" Aragorn looked up at Rei, smiling softly upon him. Slowly the two of them were leaning in closer, their lips almost touching.

Legolas shout pulled them apart "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn cried out, quickly grabbing Rei's hand and pulling him along, hiding in between the rocks and the grass, quickly one by one they all went into hiding, Sam ensured that their fire was out before hiding along side their pony.

Rei bit his lower lip as he buried his face into Aragorn's chest, who was just holding him just as tight.

Mer seconds passed before a flock of black birds rushes overhead, cawing loudly. They circle the hill, then turn and fly back Southward, were they once came

Gandalf was the first to come out of hiding. "They where Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched." He spoke before looking up at the mountain beside the fellowship "We must take the Pass of Caradhras"

A heavy sigh escaped Aragorn as he looked over Rei's form "You best take my other cloak. It's going to be cold" Rei nodded and let Aragorn help him up before helping the others collect their things.

Aragorn wasn't kidding when he said cold. Rei clung the cloak close to his skin as they moved further up the mountain, the snow blizard was getting more ferced the further they climbed. Legolas kept close to Rei, but it did so little to warm him

"Gandalf we need to set camp! He can't go on like this!" Legolas called out "The hobbits need rest too" the four hobbits looked just as bad as Rei. With Gandalfs short nod Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir started to set up camp. Once one of the tents where set up Aragorn pulled Rei inside, putting on a second cloak

"Y-you'll f-fr-freeze" Rei chattered out. Aragorn only shook his head and pulled Rei closer

"I'm used to this" He mumbled into Rei's hair "Just pretend your somewhere warm" He whispered soothing, sighing with relief as Rei's shivers started to calm down

"Is he okay?" Legolas asked as he came into the tent, ensuring he kept it tight shut behind him. Rei didn't answer but Aragorn nodded "Oh you poor thing" The elf mumbled to himself "Sam is cooking up some stew I'll make sure he'll get some" He stated to Aragorn who once again nodded.

Legolas ensure Rei had an extra helping of the stew and when morning came the storm had settled. Rei was the first to wake up and he smiled down at Aragorn's sleeping form. Wriggling out of Aragorn's arms Rei stepped out of the tent and smiled as the sun it his face. It looked beautiful the view. It was still cold but not as cold.

"Its lovely up here isn't it?" Rei jumped as he looked over at the males voice, it was none over than Boromir, he looked more carefree

"Yes it is" Rei smiled as he looked down into the snow he jumped when something cold and wet was thrown at him. Rei blinked a number of times before he slowly turned to face Boromir, who was looking a little 'too' innocent "Have you just thrown a snow ball at me?" Rei asked in disbelief

"Me? Would I?" He gasped in mock horror before he turned and run, Rei chasing after him throwing more snow balls at the man. The chasing soon turned and Boromir soon went after Rei, quickly catching up to him and pulled him to the ground. The two of them rolled around in the snow before Boromir had pinned Rei on the ground. The to where chuckling but it slowly drifted. Rei's heart sunk as he saw that dark look return in Boromir's eyes. Just as the man leant down to kiss Rei a noise from camp snapped him out of it.

Legolas climbed out of his tent, Rei took the opportunity and quickly got up and headed over to the elf


	4. Far Too Close

Rei was blushing deeply. How could Boromir be like that? One minute acting so friendly then he had to ruin it by trying to kiss him? Shaking his head he smiled shyly at Legolas "Good morning"

The elf smiled brightly "Yes this morning is good, I can sense that the weather is on our side, for now at least" Rei only nodded, he was already used to the elf's riddles and odd soft words. Rei walked passed Legolas and walked into the tent, smiling down at the sleeping figure before him.

"Its rude to stare" okay maybe not so sleeping figure. Rei couldn't help but smile as Aragorn opened his eyes "You look better than last night" Rei nodded

"There's no storm...clear skys, Legolas seems to think that the weather will be on our side for now" both he and Aragorn chuckled as Rei knelt beside him. Aragorn raised one of his hands and rested it upon Rei's cheek, making the neko-jinn smile. They stayed like that for awhile, in silence enjoying the quite. Aragorn soon pulled his hand away to stand up

"We must not waste today then, come" He held out his hand and Rei didn't hesitate to place his hand upon Aragorns. Rei smiled as he was pulled up, Aragorn pushing a few loose strands of hair behind Rei's ear, slowly his hand drifted down to where the Elven star layed "It really does suit you...you beautiful creature" he whispered gently against Rei's cheek.

Rei smiled at that, it wasn't the first time Aragorn had said this, the first time though Rei was highly offended, being called a creature wasn't something he thought was a compliment, but when he brought up the subject to Legolas the elf explained it wasn't something to be offended by. So Rei took pleasure in it, being called beautiful.

The two walked out of the tent, seeing most where already up, Sam had started breakfast whilst Legolas stood guard. Rei looked up at the bright sun, his eyes squinting lightly before closing them, letting the light of the sun hit him. A flash of fire flashed through his mind making him snap his eyes open, Rei looked around and saw no one had noticed. He was getting odd flashes like this, of fire and what seemed like an eye. He did not bring up his concern though, he did not wish to worry anyone.

As Legolas stated the weather wasn't as bad, at least not until they climbed further up the mountain. Aragorn was behind the group whilst Gandalf lead the way. Rei was behind the hobbits, helping them through the snow as much as he could. Frodo talking to him, asking about his world

"Well...I was living with some friends, we were...a team of sorts, like with sports" Rei explained about the beyblades and all, pulling out his own. "See, they like spin and its a battle of sorts, actually compared to all this stuff it looks...lame?" he chuckled at Frodo's expression "It means silly...pathetic?"

"I don't think its pathetic...if your passionate about it" Frodo said with a smile, which Rei gave him a small one

"I think I was loosing my passion, I mean I love Drigger and all but...its like a childs sport and I had nothing to show for it"

"Drigger?" Frodo asked

"Yeah...its him" Rei pointed to the centre of the beyblade where a picture of a white tiger laid "He's...my guardian as such, even without the blade I don't think I can live my life without him" Rei smiled as warmth came from his blade, indicating that Drigger felt the same. Frodo smiled at Rei, it was obvious that he cared for this...blade? Frodo grunted as his foot lost balance making him fall and roll down the hill.

Luckily Aragorn was there to stop him from falling any further "Frodo! Are you alright?" He asked, a panicked look came over Frodo as he searched for the ring. Rei made his way over

"The ring!" Frodo cried out, but the three fellowship all turned when an airy silence fell upon the group.

The three of them turned and saw Boromir picking up the chain that had the ring upon it. Aragorn helped Frodo to his feet, eyes still fixed on the other male "Boromir" His voice was stern, his hand already reaching for his sword

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing" Boromir was mumbling to himself, only Rei able to pick it up with his hearing. Rei's eyes were widened lightly, as he saw that look...that dark look

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo" he growled heavily, making Boromir snap out of his trance, Rei watched as the darkness faded from the mans eyes. Boromir looked at the ring, a frown upon his face before he walked towards the hobbit

"As you wish...I care not" Frodo all but snatched the ring and placed it back around his neck, Rei's eyes now back on Frodo. Boromir jokingly tousled Frodo's hair Before he turns to resume climbing. Frodo looks on suspiciously before he too slowly follows. Aragorn releases his grip from his sword and the breath he was holding onto

"We need to keep an eye on Boromir" He mumbled to Rei, knowing he could hear him

"I do not think Boromir is the only one we need to watch" Aragorn looked at Rei with a single raised eyebrow "Did you not see the look on Frodo's face? That snatch was not something to over look" Both Rei and Aragorn looked over at where Frodo walked up to Sam who held his hand firmly, chatting away to Frodo who seemed not to be listening

"Perhaps you are right...Come on" Aragorn smiled as he placed a hand behind Rei's back helping him up the mountain

"The ring...is it...mind controling?" Rei asked, he knew so little about the ring

"I'm...unsure, I suppose theres a pull there, do not get me wrong sometimes I have these thoughts, how I can use the ring for greater good...I beleive that is what Boromir has through his mind too. The ring is extremly powerful, and it draws you in and thats what the ring wants"

"You speak like the ring has its own mind" Rei spoke confusingly

"When the ring creator, Sauron, died its said his soul was sucked into the ring. And that once the ring is returned so will Sauron himself. The ring wants to get back to its master" Rei bit his lower lip as he looked over at the remainder of the fellowship his eyes landing on Boromir's back

"So...this isn't really Boromir then is it?" He asked looking back up at Aragorn

"No...its not him. Well...remember when you said about a darkness in him?" Rei nodded at this "Well that is the ring, the ring knows the weakness of men, how easily they are corrupted" Aragorn looked down

"You are not Isildure" Rei said, resting his hand upon Aragorn's cheek making him look at Rei "You are Aragorn...King of Gondor, and a great man, I do not see the darkness in your eyes..." he whispered softly Aragorn rested his hand upon Rei's their eyes locked.

"Isildure's blood runs through my vains! His weakness-" Rei cut him off

"Your time will come and I know you will fight this" Rei rested his forehead against Aragorns. Suddenly Rei's head snapped forward, a frown marred his face "What was that?" He spoke out loud

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya"(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)

Legolas frowned as he too heard the voice, by now the fellowship where at the cliff side of the mountain "There is a fell voice on the air"

Gandalf gasped and cried out "Its Saruman!" The mountain shook, starting an small avalanche, missing the fellowship only by a inch or two

"Gandalf! He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn cried over, pulling Rei closer to his chest

Gandalf Shook his head "No! We have no other choice!" With that Gandalf rises on the snow, walking to the edge and raised his staff chanting out a counter spell "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"(Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!)

The spell Saruman chanted sent lightning strikes the tip of Caradhras sending a second avalanche onto the Fellowship below. Legolas snatches Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the snow buries them completely, Aragorn wrapped himself around Rei whilst Boromir did the same around the hobbits. One by one they all emerged from the snow Boromir being the first to recover

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" He spoke to Gandalf but Aragorn viciously shook his head

"No. The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard! We would be in more danger!" Gimli stood up and shook off the snow, speaking carmly for once

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria. Gandalf we would be a lot safer!" Rei looked up at Aragorn, feeling the ranger tense up.

"Aragorn?" He whispered in worry

"Let the ring barer decide" Gandalfs voice spoke in the background but all Rei cared was Aragorn

"Its too dangerous" Aragorn mumbled as he pulled Rei closer

"We'll go through the mines" Frodo's voice spoken up and all Rei remembers is the look of fear upon Aragorns face


	5. Just Breathe

The fellowship followed Gandalf back down the mountain. Aragorn stayed close to Rei, holding his hand as they walked down the mountain. The two hadn't spoken since the decision was made to go into Moria. Aragorn refused to look at Rei in the eye and every so often he would squeeze Rei's hand in what seemed support rather than anything else.

As they neared, what Rei assumed, was the entrance to Moria, Aragorn let go of his hand, not before giving Rei a soft smile, and headed towards Sam who was struggling with their only horse in the group. Rei smiled dreamily as he watched Aragorns back. He shook his head hearing Merry and Pippin giggle and whisper to one another as they looked over at Rei's direction. The nek-jinn blushed deeply as he headed towards Gandalf hoping to avoid the two hobbits laughter. Rei's eyes glanced over at Gimli, who was in complete awe as he stared at where Gandalf made an outline of the entrance into Moria

"The walls of Moria" the dwarf whispered out as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Gandalf ignored Gimli as he looked up into the sky

"Now, let's see. Ithildin - it mirrors only starlight and moonlight" the clouds quickly disappeared from the moons light, making the doors of Moria illuminate. Rei's eyes widened in delight as he saw the sight, stepping closer to inspect it. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the writing upon the door "Its elvish" Gandalf spoken the silent question. "It reads 'The doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry spoken with great interest, finally pulling away from Pippin

Gandalf looked down at the hobbit and smiled "Oh it's quite simple my dear boy. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf turned back to the door and pushed his staff into the centre of it, stating the words "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen! (Gate of the Elves open now for me!)" The doors remaind closed and Gandalf begins to push it with his staff harder. Rei sighed heavily, this did not seem like a good sign, biting his lower lip he sat upon one of the larger rocks, watching Gandalf

Time passed by for the Fellowship. The whole group separated, Legolas, Gandalf and Gimli where seated around the doors, still waiting for Gandalf to open it, who had tried several different passwords. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa! (Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!)"

Meanwhile Rei was still sitting on top of one of the boulders looking around at the Fellowship smiling as his eyes rested upon Aragorn who was talking to Sam, most likely about releasing the pony. Rei knew his heart was beating wildly as he saw the look Aragorn was giving Sam, he obviously cared deeply about the hobbit and it warmed Rei's heart. Rei took a look at the whole group, Frodo was sitting next to him looking down timidly at the ring as if trying to discover its secrets. Boromir was talking to the remainder of the hobbits, it seemed as though he was telling them off. Rei frowned with concern that was until he saw something move in the water.

The neko-jinn slowly moved off the boulder, sliding down onto the ground before walking towards the lake. Merry and Pippin had put their attention elsewhere once he had arrived and they where arguing among themselves, something to do with a certain farmer "What is it Boromir?" Rei asked gently, his hand rested upon the mans arm. All though Rei knew something bad was within Boromir he could not deny how the male cared for the hobbits and Rei knew the evil within him was to do with the ring.

Boromir didn't face Rei "There is something in the water" he mumbled quietly to Rei, Aragorn had soon walked over to join them. The two men and neko-jinn was so engrossed in the water they didn't hear Frodo speak until the doors of Moira opened. Aragorn and Boromir's heads quickly turned to the entrance, smiles upon both there lips as they headed towards the doors. Rei however did not move, his eyes fixed upon the water, listening to its un timing waves.

Gimli walked along side Legolas speaking to him with his loud booming voice of excitement "So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a Mine..." Gimli snorted and loudly stated "A mine!"

Legolas rolled his eyes at the dwarf but said nothing, he knew the hobbits and Rei disliked it when they fight. Gandalf though started to mutter words into his staff, letting it light up the entrance into Moria. The fellowship, excluding Rei who was still at the river, recoil in horror at the sight of many skeletons of dwarfs. Legolas stepped forward as the others pulled out their weapons. The elf pulled a narrow arrow from one of the many bodies, he examined it before throwing it to the ground in discuss

"Goblins" the word was a snarl upon his lips causing the group to gasp in horror

Rei knelt down as he watched the water still, something felt wrong, it wasn't such a big lake yet the water was retracting further away each time it retreated. Rei didn't even glanced behind him when he heard the raised voices. The neko-jinn's eye where fixed upon the water, a great fiery eye formed into the water, drawing Rei closer. His eyes where wide and bright as he leant in closer to the water. Rei missed a tactical slowly coming to the surface and make its way to the shore, slowly wrapping around Rei, it was too late for him to scream before it had covered his mouth and pulled him into the water.

Rei struggled as he was under the water. His eyes widened seeing the large creature which was surfacing. Rei felt his lungs inhaling the water, his vision going groggy. Rei could hear the muffled voices above the water, his eyes slowly closing as he started to lose his consciousness . Suddenly a blinding green light came from Rei's pants pockets and the next thing he knew he was upon the surface coughing up the water he had just swallowed

"Rei!" The sound of Legolas's voice ws all he could her before he was picked up by said elf

"Hurry into the mines!" Gandalf's voice was heard. Rei's eyes slowly opened and all he could see was worried grey/blue eyes that belonged to Aragorn before he slowly passed out.

Boromir had Frodo in his arms as the hobbit had also been assaulted by the sea creature, he was running back when he cried for Legolas. Legolas readied his bow and shot an Arrow into the creature's head, gaining a few vital seconds for Aragorn and Boromir to race out of the water with Frodo and Rei. The fellowship hurriedly back away from the Creature, retreating into the Moria Chamber as many tentacle arms seize the large doors.

With a shattering echo, the creature rips the doors away, creating a rock slide that crashes down the Cliff Face. Within seconds, tons of rock seal the doorway throwing the Fellowship further into Pitch Blackness that was of Moria.

A faint light rises from Gandalf's staff, throwing a Creepy Glow across the old wizards face, but this gave enough light for Aragorn to examine Rei over. Aragorn couldn't believe what he had witnessed just moments before, when the creature pulled on Frodo Aragorn could not see Rei that was until a large white tiger with green strips pulled Rei from the water before disappearing into nothing but thin air.

"T-the tiger..." Frodo gasped out once catching his breath "The tiger was the same one I saw on Rei's beyblade yesterday" Aragorn frowned at Frodo befor looking down at his unconscious beauty, just glad he was safe.

Gandalf huffed lightly looking down the dark airy halls before looking down at Rei and Aragorn "Aragorn, pick him up and carry him we now have but one choice, we must fact the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard,there are older and fouler things than the Orcs and goblins in the deep places of the world" Without another word the Fellowship got up and followed the Wizard, Aragorn keeping Rei close both Boromir and Legolas looking with worry


	6. The First Of Many

The Fellowship was walking silently through the mine. It had passed nightfall and was the early morning, according to Gandalf, and Rei was still unconscious. "Would you like one of us to hold him Aragorn?" Legolas asked softly, the ranger had yet to have a break from holding Rei.

"No...I'm fine" He said stubbornly, he wasn't letting Rei out of his sight until he was able to walk around but himself. The neko-jinn mumbled something in his slumber and curled his arms around Aragorn's neck, causing the male to smile and bringing him close.

"I find it odd" Boromir spoke quietly to Legolas, so only he could hear "How can they care for one another this much in such a short amount of time of knowing each other?" He asked with a deep frown upon his face. Legolas smiled as he glanced at the two in front of them

"Thats what makes love such a wonderful thing. It can happen at any time, you could have only just met the person then or have known them for many years" Legolas smiled up at Boromir before back at the two. A happy sigh escaped him along with the words "Nae saian luume'" Boromir blinked and Legolas let out a soft laugh "It means 'It has been a long time'"

"A long time? A long time for what?" He asked intrigued by the Elf. It was the first time they have both spoken a lone together and he had to admit, it was quite a pleasant conversation

"It's been such a long time since I've seen Aragorn smile like that" Legolas looked down upon his feet "When he found out he was the next kin in line for the throne he changed, he wasn't that free spirit he once was, he..." Legolas trailed not sure how to finish

"Grew up" Boromir finished, his face had a sad look upon his face he understood what Aragorn felt, he had to grow up pretty fast with whom his father was. Legolas's heart started to race as he looked up upon the mans face, how did he not notice how beautiful the male was. Quickly looking away Legolas smiled

"Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa" The elf grinned seeing the confused look upon the male "It means 'Your heart is that of the lion'"

"Dear Elf I am confused whether or not that is an insult" Boromir placed his hand over his heart with a mock hurt look across his face. This caused Legolas to laugh loudly but quickly clamped his hand over his mouth upon seeing the rest of the fellowship look their way. An unlikely blush came over the Elf as he bowed his head in shame. Boromir smiled though, it was the first time he felt like himself since before hey met in Riverdale.

The atmosphere changed dramatically over the Fellowship as they climbed up a steep stairwell, passing through a dwarf cemetery. The graves are despoiled dwarf skeletons are strewn about and Goblin Graffiti is scrawled on monuments in dried Dwarf blood. The atmosphere was very sinister. A soft moan escaped Rei as he blinked his eyes open, the first thing he saw was the outline of Aragorn's face, which was looking down worringly at Rei

"W-what happened?" Rei asked as he blinked looking around, the group stopped and crowded around Rei as Aragorn helped him on his feet and steadied him

"You where pulled into the river by The Watcher in the Water" Aragorn stated running his hands through Rei's tangled hair, trying his best to untangled it.

Gandalf looked at where the path splits into three passages, each disappearing into dark tunnels. Gandalf frowned deeply before turning back to the Fellow ship "We will rest here. I have no memory of this place" the group side heavily, the hobbits took it upon themselves to start a small fire to cook some food. Gandalf sat and staring intently at the 3 tunnel mouths in front of him. He appears to be in some kind of trance, trying to remember.

Frodo looked over at Rei "Your guardian...Drigger, he saved you" Rei tiled his head to look at the hobbit

"He's telling the truth, I saw it with my own eyes he pulled you from the water before disappearing" Aragorn stated, Legolas and Boromir nodded in agreement. Rei pulled out his beyblade, studying his bitbeast chip, a green glow came from it, surrounding Rei's hand causing the neko-jinn to smile

"That doesn't surprise me, it would not be the first time he has saved my life" The group nodded before sitting separately, The hobbits sat together excluding Frodo who was speaking to Gandalf quietly, Gimli was speaking with Legolas, they both seemed to be having a disagreement. Boromir sat on his own, sharpening his sword. Whilst Rei and Aragorn sat together, Rei's fingers traced his bandana which had yet to leave Aragorn's wrist.

It was comfortable silence between the two of them, and Aragorn hated to break it but he needed to let what was troubling his mind out "You scared me...I thought you where taken by the creature" Rei's eyes looked up at Aragorn's "I'm going to get you a weapon, theres bound to be one in these mines, you know how to handle yourself with one and I'll feel better if you had some sort of protection with you" Rei nodded gently

"As you wish Mellon" Rei smiled at Aragorn's surprised look "Legolas has been teaching me some words here and there. I will need new clothing if we are to make people believe I am...an elf" Rei shrugged as he picked at his slack pants, he did feel left out compared to the remainder of the group Aragorn gave him a soft smile

"Well once we are out of here we will be in the city Lothlórien, Lothlórien is a beautiful woodlem relm, I believe you will love it and I am sure Lady Galadriel would love to meet you and perhaps she could see if she knows what has happened to you" Rei's eyes seemed to brighten at that before they were filled with confusion "Lady Galadriel is a very powerful elf, she bares one of the three elven rings, she can see into the future, I am sure she knows we are coming"

"Ah! It's that way!" Gandalf stated before Rei could ask further questions about this woman. Gandalf was pointing to the right hand tunnel. The Fellowship quickly scrambled to their feet.

Merry looked relieved as he stated "He's remembered!" exultingly though Gandalf shook his head and tapped his nose as he spoken

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" The wizard grinned as he led the Fellowship through an arched doorway into a black and empty space. Gandalf pauses for just a moment before he risked for a little more light, he tapped his staff and for a brief moment a bright light blazes, like a silent flash of lightning, it spread through the hall way, shadows spring up and flee from the light. Aragorn and Gandalf shared a look, knowing they will have to be more careful. They where being watched

At the end of the hall Gandalf smiled and spread his arms out showing the Fellowship the sight of a vast roof, far above their heads, upheld by many mighty pillars hewn out of stone. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" He guide them in one of the huge empty halls, the walls where black, polished and smoothed like glass. The hobbits took in the hall, there eyes wide as they took in the details. Rei looked upon the floor, there where many, many skeletons. He shivered and Aragorn immediately pulled him in close, he knew Rei had never seen such a sight before

Ahead of them was an entrance to one of the many chambers, the wooden door has been smashed open and black arrows where embedded into the timbers. Two goblin skeletons lie in the doorway. Gimli's eye widened as he recognised the chamber and rushed ahead, ignore Gandalf calling out his name

"Gimli!"

Gimli rushed into the chamber, the only light came from a narrow hole in the roof, shaft of sunlight beaming down into the centre of the room. Dwarf's and Goblin's skeletons were piled high across the room. The shaft of light falls directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room. A single oblong block, about 4 feet high, topped with a great slab of white stone, a tomb. Gimli falls to his knees "No...no...oh, no!" He sobbed loudly, head buried in his hands.

The Fellowship looked on, eyes filled with sadness, even Legolas, who bowed his head and muttered some words which Rei could only assume was a payer. Gandalf quietly moved closer to Gimli, looking on top of the tomb and reads an inscription of runes, carved onto the white stone slab.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria'" He is dead, then. It's as I had feared" Gandalf said grimly. The group walked further into the chamber, Aragorn lead Rei to one of the corners where there where many unused weapons as Gandalf read a passage from what seems to be a journel

"Here, this should do you, it's light and easy to use" He handed him, the sword was indeed light, very flat and deadly slim "It's Elvish made, as to why its hear we will never know" Rei smiled at Aragorn as he held out the sword "You remember what we taught you?" Before Rei could speak Legolas came over and gripped Aragorn's shoulder

"We must move on, we can not linger!" He whispered harshly to both Rei and Aragorn, who both in return nodded at the elf. Rei knew better than to question Legolas, the elf seemed to sense danger far quicker than most. Before anyone could raise there concerns a loud noise came from the corner of the room. Rei looked to see Pippin looking guilty, behind him a stone well which the noise seemed to be coming from before a loud crash ended the sound, obviously the thing that was dropped hit the bottom.

At first no one moved, then Gandalf turned angrily on Pippin. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Pippin looked down at his feet, his body slightly shook with fear. The group fell silent once more until a low rolling boom rises from the depths below, growing louder and louder, booming noises as if the caverns of Moria were turned into a vast drum. A great horn blasts nearby, answering horns, running feet and harsh cries. The Fellowship looked at one another, worried. Then Sam's eyes glance at Frodo's belt

"Mr. Frodo!" he said in worry. Both Rei and Frodo looked down at his belt, drawing out his sword, Rei's eyes fixed upon the ice cold blue glow that was emanating from Sting's Scabbard!

"Orcs!" Legolas snarl snapped Rei out of his trance, watching as Aragorn pushed the four hobbits towards Gandalf

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf, no matter what happens." He then turned to Rei and pulled him along towards the entrance where Boromir joined them. Aragorn and Boromir slam the door shut, before the three of them and wedge any weapons or objects they could find into the door. An awful stentch came from the other side of the door, and a pitiful moan. Boromir quickly turns to Aragorn with shock in his eyes.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir grabs Rei's wrist to pull him back whilst Aragorn finishes wedging the door. Legolas hands Rei a bow and some arrows

"Remember what I taught you, breathe that is the key to this" Rei nodded as he set up his bow with shaken arms. Aragorn came over and rested his hand on his shoulder, calming Rei instantly, locking eyes with the male. Gimli pulled himself out of his grief and snatches up two rusty dwarf axes before leaping onto the tomb.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" He cried out, breathing heavily as anger filled over him, he was prepared to fight till his last breath.

BOOM!

One of the door cracks in the middle causing a shower of wood fragments to fly out, the crack was big enough for a goblin to climb through. Rei inhaled softly and as he exhaled he let his arrow go, watching it fly towards the Goblin, it was the first of many arrows to follow


	7. I am yours for the taking

The Fellowship tumble out of the Great Eastern Gate on to a grassy sunlit hillside. Rei's eyes were wide with horror as he tried to calm his heart, he had never run so fast, yet that was not what shocked him. The neko-jinn glanced over at Sam, Merry, and Pippin who where fallen slowly to the ground. Sobbing. They grieved at the lose of there dear friend Gandalf who had helped them escaped but not without sacrificing his own life. Rei stood up and looked at the doorway they all ran out of, he could still hear the drumming of those damn orcs and goblins, he was sure they would follow them.

Aragorn was the first to recover, he stood up and turned to Legolas and Gimli. "Legolas, get them up!" He said urgently he went to head over to Rei when he hearded Boromir's angered voice

"Give them a moment...for pity's sake!" Boromir's eyes held that darkness in them, but this seemed different than what Rei has seen before, this time he could tell that the male was filled with grief, he too had lost a companion. Aragorn shook his head and spread his hands out

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." The ranger pointed towards the woods "Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Instead of heading towards Rei, who was trying to get Pippin up he headed towards Sam "Come on Sam, on your feet, Be strong." Sam nodded and with the back of his hand he wiped the tears from his face.

Boromir looked around, he panicked when he only counted three hobbits though sighed when he saw the fourth, Frodo, who was walking away, as if in a daze. Boromir looked back at Aragorn who called out to Frodo, the hobbit slowly turns, a look of numb shock on his devastated face. Once they where all up and ready the Fellowship marches on. Once within the forrest Aragorn scours ahead of the company, as they stumble on in the fading light. The tree trunks where huge and very grey. Gimli looks around nervously before stepping close to the neko-jinn

"Stay close, young Rei. They say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf- witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again" Rei blinked several times, quickly looking over at Aragorn to confirm this. The ranger had a small smile upon his face and gently shook his head, causing Rei to smile back. Gimli continued to talk, not noticing the secrete conversation Rei and Aragorn where having "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnareso easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" The dwarf said proudly.

Suddenly the Fellowship where surrounded by several armed elves with deadly arrows aimed at their heads. An Elf jumped down from one of the higher tree's, his hair was golden fallen over his armour, he was obviously the captain of this group. The elf slowly steps towards the group, his eyes immediately landed upon Gimli's

"A dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark" Before anyone who could speak the Elf's eyes widened when it rest upon Rei's "O-oh my." The Elf went down on his knees, bowing for Rei "Creoso, yaaraer. (Welcome, Ancient one) I am Haldir." The Elf glanced up at the neko-jinn "Elen sila lumenn omentilmo. Vanimle sila tiri poikaer (A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting. Your beauty shines bright pure one)" Both Aragorn and Legolas eyes widened before looking at the neko-jinn like everyone was, the army of elves bowed along side there captain.

Aragorn looked down at the Elf who he knew already "Mellonamin...You know who this is?" Aragorn asked warily. Haldir looked up at Aragorn

"Yes, he is someone we have been waiting for, for over a thousand years. Lady Galadriel will most definetly be pleased. Come" The elf stood, along with his guards who hid among the trees once more. He lead the fellowship through the woods. Rei stuck close to Aragorn and Legolas, Aragorn holding his hand tightly

"What was he saying?" Rei whispered nervously

"He said you were beautiful" Aragorn stated, a jealously streak ran through him, this only causing to hold Rei's hand tighter. Rei frowned, letting silence fall over the Fellowship, though he felt a blush rise upon his cheeks as the more Elves they past the more they whispered, looking at him. He didn't understand why he was so special. They walked for what seemed like hours when they came across an opening within the forrest. There was many mighty trees, much taler than the other trees within the forrest, they binded together and twisted into a staircase and nestled up upon the top of the tree was a beautiful city which glowed in the late afternoon sun, there was a river running through the city and the Fellowship found themselves within the crown room.

Standing before them where two beautiful elves, in Rei's opinion, one male and one female, both with golden hair and sharp features. Aragorn and Legolas bowed there heads and Rei did the same

"No...no my dear, you bow for no one" Rei blinked up and looked upon the males deep grey eyes. "My name is Celeborn, and this is my wife Galadriel" Rei looked over at the woman, her eyes a royal blue, though her eyes seemed to be sparkling, filled with joy. She let her hand out, wanting Rei to take it. Aragorn stiffined lightly, opening his mouth to protest "Don't worry Estel, we will keep him safe" Biting his lower lip Aragorn nodded to Rei, who slowly took the lady Elf's hand.

Rei was then swift away from the Fellowship, by two elvish maids who took him further into the kingdom. The neko-jinn felt lost and wished to return to Aragorn's side but he was placed within a bathroom, where he was striped naked and placed in a bath. A deep red blush raised from his neck to his cheeks as the maids seemed to scrub his skin clean, washed his hair and brushed out the knots. Rei was then rinsed off before placed in a separate tub filled with milk. The maids giggled and left him be. A shaky breathe escaped him as he glanced around the room. It was of pure white and there roof was made of glass so he could see into the night sky. It was beautiful, seeing all the stars.

"You look even more beautiful now your all cleaned" Rei jumped hearing the soft voice and shot up out of the bath "No, no, no. Stay in the bath the milk will cleanse your skin leaving it feeling soft yet it will be tougher" Rei relaxed upon seeing it was Lady Galadriel. The Elf fluttered into the room, her white gown fluttering behind her before she sat next to the tub. "Lift your head back" She whispered softly, like a mother to a child. She then filled a glass jug with milk and poured it over the neko-jinns hair "This will help keep your hair soft upon your journy" Rei nodded softly, though his eyes kept going towards the doorway "Don't worry Rei, Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship are safe" She whispered

"S-so you can read minds?" Rei asked nervously before adding "My lady"

"Oh Rei you do not need to call me lady, it is you we shouldn't be bowing for, calling sir, treating like royalty. And you answer your question yes I can read minds but only when I choose too. I can also let you hear my voice within your mind, though I believe what I said to Boromir earlier upset him" She said with a heathy sigh

"I don't understand, why am I so important?" Rei asked, looking so innocent and confused. Galadriel smiled gently, but did not answer the question. She helped Rei out, cleaning and drying him off. Galadriel wrapped a robe around the neko-jinns form and lead him into another room, a bedroom. It was a beautiful set up the colours pale yet clean and in the far end a dresser which had a chair in front of it. Galadriel sat him down and gently brushed his hair, removing the remainder knots

"There is so much to tell you, but I do not think you are ready to hear it yet young one" Galadriel finally said once she finished with Rei's hair, she had pulled the side on his hair back into a loose pony, letting his bangs frame his face. She clipped a flower, the same as her ring, upon the back of his hair. She knelt down and stared at the mirror at him "You are the most beautiful being upon this planet" She pulled back and put the eleven star Aragorn had gave him around his neck "This was once yours, but it was passed to Elrond who gave it to his daughter, who gave it to Aragorn, who has returned it to you." Galariel hated to see the frown upon the neko-jinn's face "You will figure who you are when you are ready too"

Rei nodded gently before allowing the elf to pull him across the room dressing him in one of the gowns. She smiled "You will never be mistaken for anything other than an Elf now" Rei smiled brightly at that.

Meanwhile the Fellowship were settling down for the night, the first in awhile where they felt safe. Though Aragorn was pacing heavily he was worried over Rei, no one seemed to want to tell him what was going on. Legolas smile sadly up at the male before standing up. "Estel you know he is safe here" he stated whilst crossing his ams over his chest, his head turning to follow his friends pacing

"I know but it's been hours, what on earth could be taking up this much time" Aragorn asked in a huff. Legolas frowned deeply

"Aragorn...perhaps we should leave him here" Legolas winced at the sudden stop of movements from Aragorn "He'll be safe here and it seems that these know who he is" Legolas bit his lip as he saw his friend frown deeply obviously thinking it over. Sighing Legolas changed the subject "How's Boromir doing?" He asked as he glanced over where the Gondorien was sitting alone, looking over the great elven city.

"He's fine, he understands what Galadriel was saying to him" Aragorn then smirked "But why not go other and ask yourself, you two seemed to be getting cozy in Moria" A soft chuckle escaped the ranger seeing Legolas blush. Though the laughter died upon his lips as he seen Rei. Aragorn's mouth dropped open, Rei looked exactly like an elf, such a beautiful creature 'And he's mine' he thought to himself

Legolas frowned seeing his friend act different, he then turned towards the source and looked just as shocked. The Fellowship quietened as they witness Rei walking towards them, dressed in a light blue gown then worked well with his tanned skin, his hair neatly flowing down his body. The hobbits whispering to eachother on how beautiful he looked. Though Rei's eyes where only for Aragorn. Once he was close enough he smiled shyly

"Hello Estel" He said slowly and politely like Galariel taught him to. "I'm Rei Kon, the son of Xia Kon. I was raised by humans so you must forgive me for I do not speak Elvish well" Rei bowed his head lightly "Cormamin lindua ele lle" (My heart sings for thee) Both Legolas and Aragorn looked on in shock as Rei spoken the words perfectly, letting them flow of his tongue naturally. Legolas took that moment to leave the two in there own privacy "If you would have me Lord Aragorn...I am yours for the taken, my king" Rei spoken quietly, hoping not to be rejected.

Aragorn used his tongue to wet his dried lips, gently taken Rei's hand and placing it over the rangers chest, over his heart. "You have my sword Rei...and my heart" he whispered, repeating the words he said the first night they had met


	8. A Simple Yes Is All It Takes

Aragorn lead Rei back to his sleeping chambers, which was a large tent, a bed in the centre of it, Rei looked at it longingly, how long had it been since he laid upon a bed? He let go of Aragorn's hand and ran to the bed and collapsed upon it. He moaned at the soft texture, his fingers running over the sheets. Hearing Aragorn's deep laugh causing Rei to shot up, blushing deeply at how childish he had just acted.

"Oh please don't stop on my account" Aragorn stated as he knelt beside the bed, taking a hold of one of Rei's hands whilst looking up at him. Rei looked like a fallen angel, his hair slowly falling out of place, surrounding his face, framing it. His eyes wide and sparkling and Aragorn couldn't help but lean up and capture Rei's lips with his own. Rei blinked his eyes closed as he melted into the kiss, letting Aragorn take control. Rei pulled the ranger up upon the bed so he was on top of Rei, not once breaking the kiss. Rei's heart was thumping at an exhilarating rate as their kiss deepened. One of Aragorn's hands was behind Rei's neck, the over upon the lower of his back, keeping him pinned to Aragorn.

The kiss continued and Rei felt brave enough to slowly undo the rangers tunic. Only one of the clasps when Aragorn quickly pulled back. Rei flushed brightly and started to apologies as he laid there, looking off to the side

"No...no Rei don't feel like you have to be sorry" Aragorn said softly, his finger and thumb grasped Rei's chin gently, forcing him to look up at Aragorn "I would gladly take you right now, it would be an honour, but I would like to do this properly." Aragorn stood up from the bed, pulling Rei up with him "Stay here" He said before he walked over to where his belongings laid upon the ground. Rei was frowning deeply, do which properly? Before he could raise his question Aragorn had turned back and headed towards Rei

"Come on" He took the neko-jinns hand and lead them out of the tent and started to head up some stairs. The fellowship where fast asleep, though Rei noticed Frodo walking off, though he doubt he could get in much trouble. Aragorn lead Rei up higher upon the station the fellowship was upon, there was nothing up there just a floor in which to stand on but Rei wasn't looking down at the floor rather up in the sky where there was an opening in the trees and all he could see where stars. It really was breath taking "Beautiful isn't it?" Aragorn whispered into the neko-jinn's ear causing Rei to turn and look into the rangers eyes, nodding.

Aragorn smiled softly "Then I believe this is the perfect place..." Rei opened his mouth to question the mans motives but it hung open as he watched Aragorn fall down upon one knee "Rei...I know we've not known each other for long, but I can not see a life without you. You make me stronger, make me want to become a King. But I need you. I need you to rule by my side, we might not be able to produce a heir since you are not an elf but I don't care. I love you, I've loved you the moment I laid eyes upon you. Please. Marry me?" Aragorn begged at the end, as he lifted up the ring Elrond had given him "My ada Elrond gave this to me the day he told me of my lineage to my people. Now I give it to you in hopes we will rule together"

Rei stared at the ring, it was made out of silver, two serpents wrapped around a large emerald jewel, a gold crown placed above both serpents. It was beautiful, and Rei had forgotten everything, his friends and family, the fellowship, the one ring that would destroy this world, his own world. He forget everything except this moment "Yes" He whispered out, a smile forming over his lips as he repeated the "Yes" More loudly and confidently. A grin came over Aragorn as he pushed the ring upon his future spouse before standing up, picking Rei up and spinning him around, loving the giggle that escaped Rei. When he put him down Aragorn kissed the neko-jinn deeply

"My love" He whispered against the neko-jinn's lips though frowned when Rei pulled back

"What you said before...about producing heir's, can male elves do that?" Rei questioned, his hands resting upon Aragorn's shoulders.

"Yes, it's rare, but it has happened, it's said that when a Elf finds it's true mate the gods bless them with a child" Aragorn smiled at the thought, and Rei could see how the ranger would love a child

"I suppose I'm more Elf like than we first realise then" Rei smiled secretly up at his now fiancé confused face "When neko-jinn's find there mate, and if its the same sex then they can have a child together...Aragorn, you're my mate" Aragorn's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around tightly against Rei kissing him once more.

In the morning the Fellowship gathered together by the lake where three small elven boats already rested. The group noticed the closeness of both Aragorn and Rei but no one said nothing, though the dark look in Boromir's eyes had returned, the stiffness in his body was more obvious. Legolas had tried to speak with the man but only received a brutal response causing the elf to storm off.

Rei wandered around the river whilst the Fellowship gather there belongings, packing the boats. The elves where very generous, giving the group food, water, even Galadriel had given each member a gift.

"Rei" The woman spoke making Rei look up and smile at the woman "You look beautiful even in these" She nodded towards the leggins and tunic the neko-jinn now wore "I am so tempted to ask you to stay" She stated sadly

"Why don't you?" He wondered out loud. Because you'll say no. He heard in his head making himself smile, as he looked down at the ring Aragon had gave him the previous night, he couldn't stay here, he belonged at his fiancé side.

"You are fortunate" She says suddenly "So fortunate, in fact, that I am at lost. I have bestowed gifts to the other members of the fellowship, but I can think of no greater gift than the one you already have" Galadriel smiled as she touched the ring upon Rei's hand "He truly loves you" She spokes softly

Rei nodded "I know, and I him" Galadriel smiled as she witnessed the neko-jinn looking over to the man he loved, how it was such a pure love she had never witnessed before

"Well, I do in fact, have a gift for you, two in fact" She smiled brightly seeing Rei's eyes sparkle with excitement "I gave one exactly like this to Legolas, he mentioned your skill with a bow" She handed him a large white wooded bow that had deep curves within it. It was extremely light and Rei held it up to test it out. She then handed him a small vile, no bigger than the palm of his hand, it was made out of pure crystal but inside there was a light blue liquid "This...this is a precious thing Rei, it is only to be used once and once only, it is a rare gift and one to be used very wisely" the elf stated seriously.

"W-what is it?" Rei asked nervous, the lady didn't suit being so serious

"You'll know when the time is right, just remember we all make mistakes Rei, and some of us deserve a second chance" Rei nodded as he pocketed the vile somewhere safe. "Here" She handed over Drigger "He will also keep you safe, he is a wise guardian" They both smiled when the blade flashed green at the compliment. Galadriel dried her eyes before pulling the neko-jinn close, kissing the top of his head "Please...please uuma ma' ten' rashwe" She whispered into his raven hair, causing Rei to laugh lightly

"Don't look for trouble? I'll remember that"

"Your learning fast Rei...now go" She gently pushed him away, watching him return to the Fellowship "Namaarie Rei. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' poikaer" (Farewell Rei. My heart shall weep until it sees thee again pure one) She whispered gently.

Rei quickly made it to the boats just as they finished packing, everyone seemed in high spirits. Rei's smile brightened when Aragorn came over, kissing the top of his head. Aragorn eyed his new bow "It was a gift from Lady Galadriel...what gift did she give you?" He asked curiously

Aragorn smiled warmly at his precious creature. "She is a wise woman" He stated softly "So wise that she knew that there was no gift that could compete with the gift of your love" Seeing Rei's eyes brightened he couldn't help but lean down and kiss him, ignoring the cat calls the four hobbits and one dwarf where making.

After that, they rowed away from the beautiful city. Rei turned , just as the the boats where turning around a bend, just in time to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn raise a single hand up in the air. A farewell to the Fellowship.

The Three Elven boats drift slowly through a steep rocky gorge in the pre-dawn light. Rei was alone in a boat with Aragorn. Boromir had Merry and Pipin in his boat, whilst Legolas had Sam, Frodo and Gimli. The stream soon turned into a river. Soon the Fellowship came across two enormous rock statues, towering over 300 foot pinnacles on either side of the river, each carved images of Gondorian kings of old. They loom over the boats with power and majesty.

"The Argonath..." Aragorn whispered gently, causing Rei to turn to face him. Aragorn looked, strangely moved by the beauty of the silent sentinels. He speaks, almost as if to himself. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin." Rei couldn't help but smile

"Perhaps one day you will have your own statue" He said causing a grin to come over Aragorn

"My dear beloved, only great kings get there own statues" Aragorn said softly before he laughed hearing Rei huffed

"And you my dearest husband to be will be such a great king" the neko-jinn smiled cheekily "Especially if I will be ruling beside you" The two then fell into a comfortable silence. They traveled for a further mile before coming ashore, The Fellowship leapt out of their boats and dragged them upon the shore. Aragorn already started to collect wood to start a fire

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We then approach Mordor from the North." and airy silence followed Aragorn's words, no one spoke for several moments before Gimli spoke up, his voice loud yet full of gloom

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better" The dwarf says sarcastically "A festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see." Rei held in his laugh as he saw Legolas in the far corner rolled his eyes. He knew the Elf and Dwarf had called a truce back at Lothlórien but they still seemed to have a long way to go.

Rei didn't listen to the reply as his eyes glazed over, the sudden flashes of the firery eye was all he could. Rei's feet began to move on there own, quietly into the woods, no one noticing his departure. The final thing he heard was Legolas's warning

"A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." He whispered harshly into Aragorn's ears, he then tensed upon hearing Merry question Frodo's whereabouts. The elf looked around and noticed Boromir gone. His eyes widened "Wheres Rei?" He asked in fear causing Aragorn to tense and quickly look around


	9. Behind Me At All Times

Rei felt the long grass brush against his finger tips as he walked through the open field. His mind was in such a daze, his vision clouded as slowly the field changed into a great royal hall, the only light where from the burning candles that seemed to float around the room. Rei looked around the room, it looked so familiar to him, the dark stone which hid so much natural light with its darkness. Suddenly a figure walked out from the darkness, a tall figure, a man, perhaps an elf? His robes where of pure white, golden blond hair falling down the figures back. His face was was very handsome, though was hidden within the shadows. Rei couldn't help but stare in awe, he knew this man, he just couldn't understand how or where.

"My beautiful Rei" the figures voice was soft and husky, and caused Rei to purr as it settled a warmth in his stomach. "How I miss you...my beautiful man" Rei blinked, several times in fact, tilting his head to the side in wonder, eyes narrowed as he stepped closer

The figure held his hand out, palm facing up. Hesitantly Rei reached out, his finger tips brushed against the figures palm. The eye of fire flashed in his vision and Rei quickly withdrew his hand as if the strangers hand burnt him.

The figure tensed as he was obviously angry with Rei's reaction. Suddenly the hall burst into flames and the figures white robes changed into jet black armour, the once beautiful face covered in a black helmet "You are mine and I will be damned if I let him take what is mine!" The voice filled with nothing but pure evil filled the flaming halls. Rei backed away cradling his hand against his chest.

The nekojinns back was quickly pressed against something hard, the vision of the hall faded as quickly as it appears, showing that he was still in the open field within the forest

"Rei?" A deep grumble came from behind him and Rei quickly spun around, coming face to face with Boromir, who's face was etched with concern, but was slowly turning in one of utter lust. Rei could see the darkness filling Boromir's eyes, causing Rei to back away

"Boromir stay away...this is not you" the nekojinns voice showed his fear and the more steps he took back the more Boromir followed. It happened so suddenly, the humans rough hands tugging Rei's hair as he pulled him in for a deep kiss, tongue pushed deep down his throat.

Rei let out a silent scream before he bit down on Boromir's tongue, causing the human to recoil cursing heavily. Rei didn't give the man a chance to recover as he hastily kicked him heavily within the crotch and ran through the forest, ignoring Boromir's cries , unsure if the man was back to his normal self or not.

The nekojinn hid within what once could of been a house, curled up in a corner, his heart beating rapidly as he hid for a little over half an hour. He was scared that he had lost the fellowship forever. Rei tensed as he heard footsteps outside the stoned building, they where heavy and rushed

"Rei?!" The panic voice of Aragon caused Rei to realise a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Rei...please where are you!" Aragorn's voice held much fear, he had been searching frantic for his beloved, he knew he should be looking for Frodo too, but the mer thought of loosing Rei was just unbearable, and the worry only grew when he noticed Boromir disappearance as well

"A-Aragorn?" The soft spoken voice was heard as he neared the half fallen stoned house. Aragon sprinted within the stone walls, his eyes locking upon the huddled figure in the corner. Aragon waisted little time to rush over and pulled the nekojinn within his arms, holding him tightly

"Melamin...what has happened?" Aragon asked pulling back, he looked upon his loves wide eyes, wide with fear, his hair out of place. Gently Aragon rested his forehead down against Rei's "Tell me melamin" he whispered softly, unable to stop the smile that formed upon hearing his loves purr

"T-the darkness has taken him...taken Boromir " Rei said in between purrs, Aragorn's aura soothing him greatly. Said male had tensed at the thought of what the man had done to his love. Before either one could speak a loud thump was heard outside.

"Stay here" Aragorn whispered to Rei who nodded and watched him leave. Rei waited a few minutes before he headed towards the exit, where he witnessed Frodo offering the ring to Aragorn

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked innocently, but Rei knew it was a test, a test to see Aragorn's loyalty. Rei couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he saw the man kneeling before the hobbit

"I would have gone with you to the end...into the fires of Mordor" Aragorn said softly, wrapping his hand over the hobbits, so Frodo's hand enclosed the ring. Rei could see the struggle in Aragorn, he could feel the pull that Aragorn felt, but he was so proud of him Frodo's shoulders sagged in relief "I know...Look after the others, especially Sam...he will not understand." The hobbit said gently, lifting his head up to lock eyes with Rei, it was that moment Rei realised at Frodo was to continue this journey alone. Rei nodded along with Aragon. There was a moment silence before Aragon quickly rushed to his feet, drawing his sword "Go Frodo!" He said and the three of us looked upon Frodo's sword which was shining the blue tinge. The hobbit was hesitant at first before he turned and quickly ran. Aragorn and Rei locked eyes before they were kissing each other deeply "Stay behind me at all times" Aragorn commanded breathlessly and Rei nodded pulling his sword out too, just as the first few orcs came from the trees.

Aragorn had taken out the first few orcs before they were too big of a number and ended up going past him. Rei tried his best to take many out and even with the help of Legolas and Gimli who came shortly afterwards it was still a difficult task. They cleared as many as they could, Rei struggling with a big orc for some time before Legolas aimed an arrow into the back of its neck. Rei spun around with his sword and perfectly sliced the orcs head clean off.

They soon where moving when they heard of Gondors horn, Aragorn the fastest of the four went a head. The elf, the dwarf and the nekojinn took care of any orcs they came across and when they arrived to were Boromir was they fell silent. It was too late. The Gondorian was dead


	10. Second Chances

Rei dodged the sword that swung at him, having only nearly enough time to spin around to chop the orcs head clean off before he stabbed another in the chest. Luckily Legolas and Gimli had joined himself and Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" Rei heard himself cry out as the human was pinned to the ground by one of the orcs, without much thought, Rei turned and grabbed the dagger that was on Legolas's waist belt and threw it. The blade embedded the orcs head and therefore forced the Orc off of Aragorn. Rei rushed to his fiancé's side breathing a sigh of relief as the man sat up and rested his forehead upon the neko-jinns

"I'm fine my love" he whispered gently before looking around, the area cleared of orcs. All was silent until there was an echo of a horn that reached them.

Legolas's eyes widened as he turned to Aragorn "The horn of Gondor!" He cried out

Aragon turned at where the sound came from "Boromir!"

Rei gently pushed him when more orcs headed their way "Go…we'll join you shortly!" Aragorn nodded and made a run for it down the hill leaving Legolas, Gimli and Rei to fight off the orcs.

Too many came too quickly and the three where once again swarmed by the vile beasts. One tackled Rei to the ground, snapping at the neko-jinns face as Rei held him back by pushing against the orcs throat. He gagged upon the smell , trying his best to push e Orc away but the orc was far too strong, he was slowly pushing down getting closer to Rei. Legolas's voice could be heard, crying out the neko-jinns name, the elf was too far away to get to Rei in time.

Suddenly a white tiger dived upon the orc, knocking him off Rei. Rei's eyes widened as he watched the white tiger rip the orcs head off and spat it off to the side. The large white tiger slowly walked to the neko-jinn and Rei smiled brightly "Drigger?" The tiger gave off what looked like a smile before running off to attack more orcs. Rei got up and picked up his sword and rejoined the fight.

Once the orcs where cleared out again Legolas knelt beside the tiger, running his hand through the white fur "That tiger…he saved your life, back at Moria" Rei smiled brightly

"This is my guardian…Drigger. I never knew he could come to this form" the white tiger purred as he was petted but soon disappeared in a green smoke. Ignoring Legolas and Gimli's looks of confusion Rei started to make his way down the hill "Come on the fight isn't over, the others will want out help"

The three ran through the forest killing any Orc they came across. By the time the three made it to Aragorn they seemed too late, Aragorn was leaning over Boromir's lifeless body. Legolas cried out and rushed over to the two men, collapsing beside Aragorn, he gripped upon Boromir's hand in a tight grip. Rei following behind just in time to hear Boromir's final words to Aragorn.

"I would of followed you, my brother, my captain…my King" he said before he looked at Rei, eyes full of regret. His eyes slowly landed on Legolas, a soft smile came over his lips "B-beautiful…I wish…I could make you happy." He said in his last breath causing Legolas to let out a sob

Rei's eyes where wide as he watched the two, this was unfair, Boromir didn't deserve this, he deserved a second chance, it wasn't his fault it-"A second chance…" Rei whispered as his eyes opened wide "Legolas move!" Legolas dashed out the way and watched as Rei started to pull the arrows that where out of the dead mans chest ignoring Aragorn's questionable eyes. Rei pulled out the crystal blue liquid that Lady Galadriel had gave him. He clenched his eyes shut "Please make this work" he whispered to himself it would be a waste if it did not

Rei quickly opened the vile and pushed it upon Boromir's lips, ensuring the whole liquid was drank upon. He then waited, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimi held their breaths as they all looked upon the body, waiting. When it seemed it had not worked Boromir had shot up causing Rei to cry out and fall on his back. Everything was at a stand still, waiting.

"What the fuck happened?!" Boromir cried out, his eyes widened as he started to check his chest, he had dried blood on his clothing but the wounds where gone.

Legolas let out a strangled cry that sounded like a laugh before he dived into the humans arms, crying softly with a smile upon his face as he kissed around the humans face before kissing his lips deeply. Aragorn helped Rei to stand up and held him close, looking at him questionably

"Lady Galadriel gave me it…saying it was only to be used once and that second chances should be welcomed…so you better not die on me Aragorn!" Aragorn only smiled as he kissed the neko-jinn ignoring Gimli who gruffed out a cough

"I hate to break up the reunion. But what are we to do?" The dwarf asked and everyone looked at Aragorn

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands" Aragorn stated firmly, after a few moments of silence, causing the dwarf to look heart broken

"Then it has all been in vain…the fellowship has failed"

Rei smiled at the dwarf before looking at Boromir who was still looking in shock but he nodded firmly at the neko-jinn who looked at Aragorn who gave him a brighter smile

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left" Aragorn stated causing Boromir to frown deeply, he was determined to get his friends back, Aragorn continued "We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc!"

"Yes!" Gimli called as they all went back to grab their things, Boromir had yet to question again what happened to him, he was determined to right his wrong, he could no longer feel the darkness inside him, poisoning his mind.

Rei rest his hand upon Boromir's bicep, causing the man to freeze. He looked at Rei with guilt but before he could speak Rei stopped him "Shh, Boromir this…that was not you. I will not forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. I see that your eyes don't linger on me" Rei said with a slight grin

Boromir coughed to hide his embarrassment but the colour on his cheeks made it obvious "I always did prefer blondes" he said causing Rei to laugh, they both glanced at Legolas who was oblivious to their conversation

"How…when did that happen?" Rei asked using his hands to point at Boromir and the elf

"In Moria…we talked a lot. In fact we spoke mainly about you and Aragorn. I couldn't seem to understand how you both could love so quickly. And hearing him speak about love so passionately." Boromir smiled "I couldn't help it but feel moved. Then of course I had to make him laugh, such a beautiful sound. In Lothlórien we noticed the both of you sneak off and we just talked, all night. He kissed me but I fled. My father would not approve of this" Boromir frowned deeply

"Because you are both men?" Rei asked as they finished up packing

"Because he is an elf, there is no wrong bedding another male. But dying…that changes things. You only get to live once, and I am lucky to be given a second chance. I will live it how I wish" Boromir did not remove his eyes from the elf, who turned to look at him, a bashful smile came upon Legolas before turning and continuing the packing "I am sorry Rei…for what I did. Even though you do not blame me, I still feel like I must"

Before Rei could talk Aragorn finally stated they where to quickly move. And that they did the five of them quickly walked which soon started to be a jog. They where determined to get their friends back to them safely.

They travelled far within three days, no food nor rest. It was something Rei was not used to but the other three men seemed to be dealing with it okay. He was catching his breath as Legolas and Aragorn where tracking the orcs

"Rei are you okay?" Boromir asked as he saw the nekojinn lean over and rest his hands on his knees as he tried to gain his breath "If you need rest then w-"

"No!" Rei snapped. His eyes glared up at the other male, they where formed into slits, dark circles where forming under his eyes showing how tired he really was "This is for Merry and Pippin…I can not rest knowing they could be tortured a second longer because I needed a nap!" He said determined as he stood up straight. He took a few steps before his knees caved in, Boromir and Gimli quickly grabbed him

"Rei you will collapse soon enough!" Gimli stated, he was worried for the youngin he did not look well, his tanned skin seemed to be turning milky shade "There is nothing wrong with a little rest"

"No" Rei breathed out as tears formed in his eyes. "I can…can't" he mumbled before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed in the dwarfs arms

"Rei?!" Gimli cried out causing Aragorn and Legolas turn to the three of them. Aragorn quickly ran to Rei, who now laid on the floor

"Rei?" He asked in panic. He cursed as he took in the nekojinn appearance "He does not look so good"

"I'll look after him" Boromir said as he locked eyes with Aragorn who was about to protest "No Aragorn you know you are best at leading, only you and I know these lands best and I can not lead this group. He needs rest but you three can go on. I will meet you in Rohan." Aragorn looked like he was fighting an inner battle

"Aragorn, Boromir is right. Rei will never forgive himself if we all stopped now, not when we are so close." Legolas stated as he looked at Boromir, he was fighting the same urges as Aragorn, but he knew Boromir and Rei could look after themselves.

After what seemed hours, when really was only a few moments, Aragorn nodded and leant down and kissed his loves lips "Rest my love. I will see you within days" reluctantly he stood. Legolas and Boromir shared a sweet kiss before they parted. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli started to run as fast as they could, the quicker they where the quicker Aragorn could reunite with Rei.


	11. You Don't Understand...He's My Mate

Rei moaned softly as he felt himself waking up. His head was pounding heavily and he could softly smell wood burning close. As his senses started to come to, he could hear the soft crackling of the burning wood and the soft breathing of a man.

Quickly Rei shot up, dagger in hand, aiming it at Boromir. The man merely raised an eyebrow. Rei sighed as he put the dagger away "Sorry I didn't realised I fell asleep."

"Rei…you collapsed not fell asleep!" Boromir said worryingly but spoke more softly "It's fine. Don't worry the rest have carried on. We are to meet them in a few days time" even hearing this did not calm Rei, he slowly looked down at the ground "Don't Rei…don't feel guilty. You are not used to this length of traveling, we've done this for most of our lives, you should not be ashamed to need a rest, best rested than not" Rei nodded and sat up and groaned.

"Man my head" he rubbed his head softly

"Here, this is some mint leaves, it should help" he said handed Rei a cup over that he had been making over the fire "We shall rest for tonight, tomorrow we will head to Rohan. There we will meet with the others, hopefully with the hobbits"

Rei nodded as he sipped from the cup which did sooth him. "What's Rohan?" He finally asked when the night air got too quiet for his liking.

"They are horse men, good people their King is a kind man, his son and nephew take after him. Aragorn has known the King since the King was a young lad" this caused Rei to frown, Aragorn wasn't that old "I believe you and Aragorn have…more to talk about" Boromir stated seeing the confused look.

Rei shook his head to clear it, he didn't want anymore riddles and shuffled closer to the fire. They took in turns on a watch throughout the night, it was Rei's when the first of the sun started to rise and he stood over Boromir, using his foot to gently shake the sleeping man.

"Boromir, wake up we must go" Rei said with eagerness in his voice, he wished to be with Aragorn, even though it hadn't been a day this was the longest he had been from the male, it set Rei's teeth on edge.

Quickly the two packed away and stared to walk over the plane lands, tall grass and boulders scattered everywhere. Currently the two where climbing up a slight hill, Boromir had his hand on the middle of Rei's back, guiding him.

"You…you don't tense no more" Boromir commented with a deep frown, full of confusion "Why is that? Even after everything I've done?"

"I told you Boromir, it wasn't you. I do not see the darkness in your eyes no more, I knew it was the ring and not you" Rei stopped them both and turned so they where looking at one another "I trust you Boromir, maybe that trust has a lot to do with Legolas" Rei giggled at the mans confused look "You give him the same look Aragorn gives me, you might not realise it yet but you love him"

Rei did not wait for a response as he turned around and continued walking. Boromir was frozen for a few seconds before he jogged to catch up to the neko-jinn. "You are right, I do love him, well I think I do, I've never really felt this way before, Legolas is the first being I've..." the man froze, feeling the ground shake beneath them "Shh get down!" He hissed his last words as he gripped Rei's shoulder and pushed him down into a crouch position. The two crawled to where boulders and tall grass could hide them. Rei looked at Boromir with a confused look, which the human ignored.

Minutes passed when a large rumble was heard, the floor they stood on vibrated harsher as well over two hundred men. They were a tough, hardy people, big and powerful with long, unkempt hair and beards their armour nothing like what Boromir wore. The two stayed hidden and quiet until Boromir stood and spat on the floor "Damn Dunlanders, things must be much worse than what we originally thought if their roaming these lands"

"What are Dunlanders?" Rei asked softly as he stood next to Boromir before he let the human lead them back on the trail to Rohan castle.

"They are Wildmen of Dunland. They are vicious men who where outcasted to the misty mountains" He stated as he pointed to a set of mountains much too far to see properly but luckily Rei's sharp eyes barely saw them "King Eorl drove them out around TA 2510. Later on they where also driven from the mountains by Gondor, the reasons why where unclear but this strung a lot of hatred between the Dunlanders and Rohan"

Rei nodded softly as they continued on in silence. Slowly but shortly the sun was slowly starting to lower, no longer up in the middle of the sky and Rei started to get tense again "We're going to have to camp again aren't we?" He asked, the words stressed within his voice as he felt his heart hammer against his chest, feeling like the breath was pulled out of him

"Woah Rei calmed down!" Boromir stated as he gripped the neko-jinns arms in a firm hold "It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you" He promised wincing as Rei let out a sob.

"Thats not it! I've not been this far from Aragorn for this length of time" He rested his forehead upon the humans chest "He's my mate Boromir, I can't...I can't be separate from him like this" He stated as his body shook in panic, tears falling from his eyes.

Boromir winced, mates where rare within their lands and was normally left to the elves, but he had read so much about mates to know how Rei was feeling and Boromir was surprised the neko-jinn was handling himself until then. "Right...mates, I should of known that." The male looked around with a frowned until his face brightened up as he found a heard of wild horses not too far from them "Okay here, rest" He helped Rei to sit on the floor "I got an idea"

Rei sat there, watching curiously as Boromir crouched down and tried to sneak up to the horses. A giggle escaped Rei as the horses scattered, causing Boromir to chase after them. Feeling something rough upon his arm. Rei jumped and landed flat on his back. He instantly calmed though seeing it was just a horse. The horse was beautiful, its coat was jet black along with its hair, there was a single white diamond shape upon its forehead. Rei let out another giggle as the horse started to sniff around Rei's face, before he plopped down, rather dramatically, next to the neko-jinn, resting his head upon Rei's chest

Rei laid still for a few moments before he reached up and petted the horse gently, he could hear Boromir curse somewhat further along, probably still unable to catch a horse. The man came over, huffing for breath "Oh...you got a horse" he said breathlessly as he collapsed next to Rei, the horse thankfully stayed put

"How long now till we reach there?" Rei asked eagerly

"A few hours, look Rei...he might not be there, I need you remember that, they could be a day or two further" Rei didn't like it but he nodded. The horse seemed to sense the nekojinns stress and slowly stood up. The two managed to climb upon the horse, Rei in front Boromir behind, guiding the horse. It was difficult at first but they got the hang of it without any restraints

"Let's go" Boromir stated as the horse picked up speed


End file.
